


Bluejaw

by AmyNChan



Category: Ghost Hunt
Genre: XD, dude has too many names ok?, just a bit of harmless fun, made for giggles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-14 19:57:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18483292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyNChan/pseuds/AmyNChan
Summary: Mai didn't like it.





	Bluejaw

The job was dangerous, she knew.  It was a serious risk to personal safety to go anywhere as a single unit.  She had been kidnapped, made to disappear, knocked unconscious, and possessed while doing so.  She knew this fact well.

However, setting up the equipment came first in any case.  Which is why she was here.  In a haunted house.  Alone.  With several cameras to weigh her down.

“…it’s not like he could have helped me with this.  _Noooo_.  Mai make tea, Mai place the microphones, Mai don’t trip over that camera lying in the _middle of the floor_ …”

The young woman grumbled angrily as she hefted her load higher in her arms.  Her short brown hair would have been frayed if appearance could truly reflect expression and her overly sized sweater would have had a few threads loose.  But the comfy brown sweater looked no more baggy than normal or worse for wear and her legging/skirt combo made the garment seem at once comfortable and fashionable.  No one needed to know how cheap it was.

The thought of her best bargain sweater eased her mood only a little bit.  Despite the nicely paying job, finding bargains were like tripping over a treasure trove and discovering any one of them was a surefire pick-me-up for the young woman.

“You’re aware that it was you who placed the camera in the middle of the floor, correct?” asked a voice in her ear.  Startled, Mai Taniyama jumped a little away from the voice.  It didn’t help given that the voice was coming from the new piece of equipment in her ear.

“N-Naru!” exclaimed the girl as she attempted to get her heart rate down.  “Don’t _do_ that to me!”

“You forgot I could hear everything you’re saying, didn’t you?”

“It’s not like I’m used to this,” grumbled the worker as she warily glanced in the direction of her boss’s voice.  She carried the camera bag and microphone set down the hallway.  “Why can’t we use walkie-talkies like before?”

“Oh?  You and what free hand?”

“Maybe I’d have a free hand if I wasn’t going around the haunted house by myself.”

“Since when has that bothered you?”

“Since I had you in my ear all the time.”

Naru merely sighed and Mai couldn’t help but agree.  With the sentiment, at least.  A part of SPR had signed on with Toshiba in order to get the newest technologies and Naru’s father had asked them to test out a new device.  Bluejaw or something like that, Mai couldn’t get it straight.  The only thing she knew is that it was filled with static, stuck in her ear, and meant Naru could hear every word she muttered behind his back.

She didn’t like it.

“Why couldn’t they test this in some other field?” questioned Mai loudly as she arrived at her first stop.  “Something that _isn’t_ known to constantly interfere with technology?”

“I suppose it’s a poorly executed joke by a skeptic,” responded her boss.  “Now, if you could be quiet, I’m doing research on the property.”

“Why don’t you just turn it off?  Getting sent on camera and mic duty is the only time when I get to mutter ancient curses under my breath,” shot Mai.  She could feel the displeasure from the other side of the line and grinned slyly.  She had been on the job for seven years; she knew not to mess with curses, but it was still fun to mess with her boss.

“Just set up those cameras and report back to base.”

“Fine, fine,” replied Mai.  She didn’t hear a click or whatever sound she was supposed to hear when he cut her off, but she supposed he’d give her some space all the same.  Sighing, she continued her duties.

This was going to be a long case.

Curse the Bluejaw.

**Author's Note:**

> it was seriously just a dumb idea and bluetooth was in development around the time the story takes place, so.... tah dah? X'D


End file.
